


I Don't Think That My Heart Can Take Much More

by Soul4Sale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Anal, Bondage, F/M, Gore, Het, Homophobia, Improper use of magic, M/M, Multi, Oral, Rough Sex, Violence, yaoi/gay/slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron knew loving Draco Malfoy wasn't an easy feat, but he never thought it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think That My Heart Can Take Much More

**Author's Note:**

> So… Inspired by watching the Harry Potter movies again for the first time in years, I decided to pick up yet another chapter story. Probably not the only one, either. Well, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> This story starts in their fourth year. ^^

Bustling with activity as per usual, the great hall was brimming with life on that beautiful October morning, the decorations beautiful trees with falling oranges, reds and yellows disappearing a foot above the students’ heads. Jack-O-Lanterns floated about the air for light, and many a student seemed to be happy with their lives at Hogwarts. 

Of course, there was always a sour apple in the bunch, one Draco Malfoy sitting with a positively ugly snarl on his handsome young face. Frowning across the tables at Ronald Weasley as that harpy of a friend of his touched his arm so casually, he huffed, snarkily commenting under his breath.

“What’s the matter, Draco?” Vincent offered, nudging his friend out of his reverie and earning a glare.

“You gonna eat that?” Came Gregory’s voice as he pointed to the ham and eggs nearly untouched on the slighter blond’s plate. His mouth was full enough already that some fell out and he frowned, swallowing thickly. With a disgusted sneer, the Malfoy heir shook his head.

“No, you can have it. I think I’ve lost my appetite.” Pushing the plate aside, he leaned his elbow on the table, and his cheek in his palm. 

“What’s got you so wound up?” Asked Vincent again, furrowing his brow and looking mightily confused.

“Nothing! I’m just… Having a bad morning.”

“A bad morning? You’ve barely been awake thirty minutes!”

“And it has been the worst thirty minutes of my life.” Muttered the blond coldly, throwing that glare on his friend, “Leave it at that, or I’ll be telling Professor Snape who has truly been getting into the kitchens after hours.”

“A-alright, alright.” Holding up his hands in a ‘no harm, no foul’ gesture, the chubbier male set back into his meal with little to no more thoughts on the subject.

When instructed to rise and proceed to class, Draco couldn’t help but put in a few choice words with Harry and company.

“Going on about your day with your little mudblood friend, are you, Potter? And little Hand-Me-Down Weasley, to boot? You ought to have chosen wiser friends.” He spat, crossing his arms, but those poisonous green eyes were directed right at Ron. He seemed to know he was being watched and frowned, about to speak before Harry beat him to it.

“They’re better friends than all of your money combined could buy!” The bespectacled male snapped back, eyelids sliding down into a narrow as he prepared to deck the other. Draco shook his hand as though it meant nothing before disappearing down the hall, heading away from his usual classes. Seeming to understand, the redhead blushed slightly, and excused himself when they nearly made it to their Potions class, claiming his stomach was upset from eating too fast and he had to vomit. 

Quick footsteps could be heard as Ron hurried to their secret spot, a room hidden behind a tapestry that the students could use for secret trysts. Sure, nobody ever found out who used this room, and the professors were all befuddled by it, but Ron considered it a special place for him and Draco. Entering the tapestry’s hidden room, he frowned a little at the blond cheekily striding to him.

“You could be a little nicer to Hermione, you know--” Being cut off by a kiss that left him both disarmed and infatuated, he smiled softly as the other pulled back.

“I’m not about to be nice to her just because I’m having a little fun with you. She’s _still_ a mudblood.” Draco sneered, cupping the taller’s cheek and giving it a few pats. 

“Only a little fun?” Distracted momentarily, he paused and shook his head, “N-no, I want an apology.” 

“Mm… Is that so?” Beginning to kiss that pale neck, nipping here and there, the slighter blond smirked as soft sighs and a gentle moan left the other. Reaching down to knead at his crotch, the blond sneered, “I don’t think you’ll be getting one…”

And it seemed, after this kind treatment, that Ron was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> And there’s the first chapter, all done. ^^ I hope you guys look forward to the next one!


End file.
